I'm Coming Home
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: John Cena and Kelly Mizanan were best friends for life until John left to pursue his acting dream. !0 years later he comes home to finds things were exactly how he wanted them. Will he become the name he wants to be? *PLEASE READ*
1. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: **Okay, I have decided to NOT do The Wish. There was a story already on here that was a bit similar so I had to change it up a bit. It will still star John Cena/Kelly Kelly.

Other than that everything else has changed. Inclduing storyline and title.

This is my new story_** I'm Coming Home! **_Starring** John Cena **and** Kelly Kelly**

**Summary****- **_John Cena and Kelly Mizanan used to be best friends until John left to pursue his acting career. Nowhe comes home to find the one thing he never had. Love._

_**This chapter will be told in John's POV. **_

_**XXX**_

_John's P.O.V._

I really wasn't shocked nothing in this small town had changed. Nothing here ever changed. No matter how many times people tried to. And there was many. I was one of them. Then I left. Without a second thought about ths town. but there was still a certain person that I couldn't forget about. She had been my best friend, Kelly Mizanan.

Yes, I know that it is weird to have a girl as my best friend, for us it wasn't. We had known each other for years. I was even friends woth her two older brothers Mike and Alex. Well I was then. I am not sure now.

I had a mental to stop by Mike's famous Miz's Bar Grill. It was truly the best in the state. They have had several offers to go nation wide, but neither Mike nor Alex had accepted. Saying they was doing fine where the were. And from what I read about the place, they truly was.

Then I thought about Kelly. She had wanted to become a doctor. More importantly a pediatrician. She was good with kids. I remember when we kids she would always talk about when she meet the right person, she would a few. I thought she was kidding until one day my mom had asked her to baby sit my aunts kid with me.

I drove around town looking at everything. Downtown looked like a ghost town. Which was pretty normal for a sunday afternoon. Everybody would either be at the center or having a bbq. I drove by a place and it was packed. People waiting outside the door and a long line. I knew the place was Alex's club when I saw the name, _BeliEVE!._ After Eve's nickname.

I wondered what happened to the beautiful latina. She and Alex had been dating in high school and I knre that he was planning on proposing to her aftre they graduated. I didn't stay long enough long to find ou if he was going to or not. I had left the night. But I had left my heart here. With the one person I never should have walked away from.

I knew that I would have to stop by the club tonight. If I could get in. but I knew that once I took of my sun glassed people would regonize me, _Felix Anthony._ 5 time Golden Globe Award winner for Best Supporting Actor, 4 time GGA for best Leading Actor and several more that I lost count. When I had moved to Hollywood, I had talked to my agent about using an alias. Ididn't use my real name. It was easier that way and was how I liked it. I could use my real name when I wanted to be left alone. No one knew what my real names was except for my close friends and family. Including my agent, my bodyguard, my lawyer, and my accountant. Along with me closest friend, Randal Keith Orton, or Randy Orton to the movie world.

I pulled up to old childhood home. My mom's car wasn't in the drive so I knew she wasn't home. It was sunday. She was more than likely with Trish Mizanan, Kelly, Mike, and Akex's step-mom. She was a nice lady, but her and Kelly had never gotten along. Trish was still nice to her, she even understood why Kelly was the way she was. I remember several times when the two women had gotten into arguments, Kelly had accused the older woman of replacing her mom. Although Kelly had admitted to me, that she knew Trish wasn't like that way. She was just afraid of getting to know the older woman, then having her leave. Like the rest of the women her father had brought into her life.

I recogized a certain beautiful brunette at the park across the street. So I got out of my car, locked it and made my way over to her. I didn't notice until I was a few feet away from her, that she had a kid with her. I should have known she would have one, why else would she be at the park. I noticed that the kid had bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Looked exactly like the Mizanan kids. Alex and Eve sure did a good job creating her.

"Hey Evie." I said to her.

I watched in awe as she turned around quicker than I thought possible. but then again she was a dancer. She was able to the stunts like that with no problems.

"Do I know you?" she said looking at me.

I looked at her weird. but then realized that with my hat and glasses on, no one could really see my face. I looked around the park to make sure that no one else was paying any attention. i didn't want the whole town to know that I was here. Just yet. not without seeing a certain person. That is if she wanted to see me.

"You should know me." I said pulling my hat and shades off.

"Oh my gosh." she said as jumped up and gave me a tight hug. it was so tight, the I was having trouble's breathing.

"Evie, I can't breathe." I chocked out.

"Oh sorry." she said jumping down and looking ta me.

She had a beautiful smile. One that people could look at for days and not get bored. Like Kelly's. I wasn't surprised that after 10 years of being gone, that I could remember what the beautiful blonde looked like.

"What are you doing here?" I asked here.

"Oh nothing. Kelly had to work today and Lily wanted to come to the park. So since I had nothing to do, I brought her." she looking over at the little girl on the swings.

She looked to be around 4 or 5 years old. Definatly not my child.

"She's cute." I said looking back at Eve. "You and Alex did a great job." i added.

"What?" she asked me lookning confused.

"Yours and Alex's daughter. She is a cute kid. I said you and him did a good job at creating her." I said to her.

"I know you said John." she said to me. "Why would you think she was my child?" she asked.

"She lookes just like Kelly did at that age." I told her.

"Yeah." she said.

I went mute when I realized that it wasn't Mike or Alex's daughter that was over on the swing set. It was Kelly's daughter. With another man.

"She's Kelly daughter?" I asked looking not at Eve but the blonde child.

"Yes John." she said laughing. "Kelly is her mother. Not me and not Maryse." she added.

I couldn't believe it. I knew that once I left town, I would lose any future I could have had with Kelly. But I had to leave. I wanted to Kelly to come with me, but she refused. Saying this was the only life she knew and didn't want it any other way. I didn't blame her. Her and the rest of entire Mizanan family was kind of like royality here. They was one of the original familes here.

"So Kelly is married." I said to myself.

"No she is not married." Eve said. "She is still single." she added.

I thought that I had said it low enough for only I could hear it, but apperantly not.

"Aunt Eve, I am bored." the little girl said running up to her aunt.

Now that I got a closer look, I could see the resmemblance of Kelly. Along with another person, but I could place the face.

"That's okay sweetie. We leave here in a minute." she said picking he little girl up in her arms.

"Who's dat." she said pointing at me.

"Lily, what have mommy and I said about pointing fingers." Eve said to the little girl.

"Dat it was wrude and to no do it again." she said looking down.

I smiled how smart she was. Kelly was more than likey a strict parent. I knew she would make sure daughter would know how to act and be polite.

"I am John Cena." I said shaking the little girl's hand. "I knew your mommy, Uncle Alex, Aunt Eve, and Uncle Mike when they were in high school." I told her.

"Really?" she asked. "You went to school with my mommy." she said with a smile. I chuckled when I saw that her two front teeth was missing.

"Yeah." I told her. "I have several stories about how silly they were." I added.

"Don't tell her that John." Eve said to me. "She will never leave it alone now." she said shaking her head.

"Oh well, sorry." I said looking back at Eve.

"Lily, why don't you go tell your friend bye." she said putting Lily down.

"Oh tay." she said than ran off by the swings by a little girl.

"Who is her father?" I asked Eve.

I knew she would know. Even if no one else didn't. But for some reason Lily's features that she didn't get from her mom, looked vaguely familiar.

"I can't say." she said looking down. "You would have to ask Kelly." she added.

"Oh come on Eve." I pleaded to her. "I know that it is someone I know." I told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked looking back at me.

"You think I wouldn't recognize her other features. Ones she didn't get from Kelly." I told her.

I looked at Eve. She looked like she wasn't feeling good. She looked from me to Lily. I knew she was debating on whether or not to tell me. I was prepared to do anything to have her tell me.

"Please Eve." I said to her.

"Alright." she said giving in to me. "But you have to promise that you won't let anyone know you know." she added.

"I promise." I said to her. "You know that I never break a promise." I added.

"You better." she said to me. "Don't make me regret it."

I looked at her. I watched as she closed her and took a couple breathes. I was pretty sure that by her reaction that I wouldn't like what she was about to tell me.

"Lily's father is Jack Swagger." she told me.

I couldn't believe my ears, but it all made sense now. How Lily had the blondest hair I had ever seen and I had lived in Hollywood for 10 years. I had seen people thousands of dollars for hair that exact color. Even Lily's eyes. They were a shade or two darker than Kelly's. Jack had blue eyes also. I felt sick to my stomach knowing that that bastard and slept with Kelly and had gotten her pregnant.

I was more dissappointed in Kelly for falling for the bastard. Jack was a class A ass.

"Your kidding me right." i said to her. Hoping she was kidding me.

"No John. I'm not kidding." she said sounding every bit serious.

"How could she sleep with him. After what he put her through in high school?" I asked her.

"All I am going to say now is that Kelly did not sleep with him willing John." she added.

My jaw droppped. Now it all made sense. I wouldn't past Jack to go so far as to rape Kelly. He had tried a couple times while we was all in school, but had never been able to.

"Does Kelly let him see Lily?" I asked her.

"Jack is dead John." she told me. "Steve killed him when Alex told him that Jack had raped her." she admitted.

I was glad. Jack didn't deserve to see Lily. I didn't care if she was his daughter or not.

"Jack deserved everythig he got." I told her.

"Uncle Alex." I heard Lily say runing toward me and Eve.

I turned to see one of Kelly's older brothers, Alex. Him and myself were never really close friends, but we always had gotten along.

"Hey Lily." he said bending down and picking his neice up in the air.

I laughed when Lily started gigling cause Alex was spinning her around in circles, in the air.

I wasn't surprised when I seen the look on his face either. He didn't look to pleased to see me.

"Alex." I said nodding my head toward him.

"Cena." he said. "Hey baby." he said giving Eve a kiss.

"So are you two married now?" I asked pointing to them both.

"Yep." Eve said with a loving smile looking up at her husband. "It will be seven years in August."

"Congradulations." I said to them.

"Thanks." Alex said looking at me. "What about you?" he asked.

"Oh me." I said. "Naw. It's just me, myself, and I." I told them.

"Not surprised." Alex said.

I wasn't either by his tone. I figured he wouldn't be one of the people that would be welcoming me back home.

"Alex baby don't." Eve said to him.

"No Eve. It's okay." I said to her.

"What the heck are you doing here anyways Cena." he said.

I knew that he hadn't been holding his neice in his arms, he would have used another word instead of heck.

"I'm coming home." I said putting my arms up in mid air.

"I see that idiot." he said to me. "Are you back for good, or here to brake my sister's heart again." he shot at me.

"Well since you asked so nice Alex,." I said to him. "I am here to say. For good." I told him.

I could tell he was none to happy about it. I didn't care. I had spent the last ten years doing what I had thought I wanted. Only to realize that none if mattered anymore. The one thing I wanted in this world wasn't there. So I gave up on acting. I sold my mansion in Hollywood and bought a nice house here. Only a few minutes from my mom's place.

"Good." Eve said with a smile. "Welcome home John." she added.

It felt good to be here again. I would make things right this time. I was here for one thing and onething only. Kelly. But knowing that she had a child. A daughter that would never know her father, only made it feel better. I knew what I had to know. I had to make Kelly and Lily mine. Like it should have been a long time ago.


	2. Here For You

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**{my time is now} {truebelieve83} {kiki254} {Reg 409} {DeathDaisy} {Cena's baby doll} {Alyzabeth the Awesome} {wades wife} {everystar} **__and __**{Animal-Viper-Cena Fan} **__for the GREAT reviews. __I have to admit, I was a little worried when I uploaded the first chapter of this story, because it wasn't what I had promised, but I didn't want to do the same story as anyone else. __I was EXTREMLY honored that I got 10 reviews for the first chapter. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. If I can keep 10 reviews for each chapter, I would LOVE IT._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So you have meet John, Alex, Eve, and Lily. Now it's time to me Kelly, Mike, Maryse, and Taylor.<strong>_

_**In The Last Chapter: **__John Cena (Felix Anthony) came back home and found out some startling information._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm Coming Home - Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Kelly's P.O.V**_

"Your kidding me right?" I asked my brother and sister-in-law.

"No Kel. We are not." Mike said to me. "Alex just texted me a few minutes ago." he added.

I couldn't believe any of this. After being gone for 10 years, he decided to come back home. And for what, no one knew. And to make things worse, he meet Lily. My daughter. I was pretty sure that Eve would have told him about Jack. I didn't care. hell, half the town already knew about it.

"So what are going to do?" Maryse asked picking Taylor up from his car seat and placing him in her arms.

I watched as she gave her two month old son his bottle.

"I don't Ryse." I said looking at her. "I really don't." I added.

"Do you want to see him?" Mike asked me.

"Maybe." I admitted to him.

"You know if ever need mine or Alex's help with him, all you have to do is ask." he said wrapping his arm around me.

"Aww thanks Mikey." I said to him.

"Will you look at that Taylor." Maryse said looking down at her son. "Your daddy and Aunt Kelly are having a moment." she added.

Me and Mike both laughed at her sudden moment. It was nothing knew for the new mom. But I loved her like more than a sister-in-law.

While Maryse continued to feed Taylor, Mike and I talked about was something we didn't have much of a chance to do. It seems that during the beginning of summer, I was always being called into work. Mostly for kids that have allergies or ones who stayed in the sun to long. The beauty of being a pediatrican. One of only a few in this town. Thankfully.

Mike on the other hand, was always busy. Throught the year. But more in spring. But now after having Taylor, he had hired John Morrison, as the manager. I wondered how long it would last. John was known for constantly calling himself the _Shawman of Sexy_, which no one could understand why. He wasn't really all that cute. Or at least to me. But maybe to his wife, Melina. She was the only docotr I would work with at the hospital. Only because she was the only one I could get alog with. Like me, she grew up in this town and knew how to act around certain people.

"Yo Kelly." Mike said shaking me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Huh. Yeah I'm fine." I said to him."What?" I said to him.

"I told you Alex and Eve was here." he said pointing.

I looked to where he was pointing and sure enough, my other brother, Alex, and his wife, my best friend Eve, was there. Alex was holding Lily, who looked exhausted from being with Eve all day. Which I was grateful for. Lily always loved hanging out with her aunts and uncles and when she got home, she would talk about it non-stop. Which made me glad that I had such a supportive family. If it hadn't been for my two brothers and their wifes, I probaby wouldn't have made it.

"Looks like I better go and take Lily home." I said getting up from the table. "I will see you all later." I said giving my brother a hug before walking over to Maryse. I didn't want to get to up so I bent over a bit and gave her a hug and kiss, also giving one to my baby nephew. It was amazing how he looked everybit like Maryse. From his facial construction and the platinum blonde hair but got the Mizanan eyes.

"Promise me that you will call if you need me." Mike said to me.

"I promise Mike." I said laughing at him.

I made my over to Alex and Eve. Alex didn't look to pleased. I knew it was because John was back in town. It was no secret that Alex had the grude against John. Saying that if hadn't had left when he did, I would have been attacked. but i, along with everyone else knew he didn't mean. He blamed himself for not walking out with me, but didn't want everyone to know it.

"Hey." I said walking up to him and giving a hug. "How was she." I asked looking at my sister-in-law Eve.

Alex and Mike were both supporitve of me throught everything. Neither one left my side and always sure that I ever needed anything, to call them.

"Like a angel." Eve said to me. "If you give me the keys to your car, I can put her in her seat." she told me.

"Oh no, I can do that." I said to her. "I don't want you to worry about it." I told her.

"No, it's not a problem." she said with a smle. "Besides, im pretty sure Alex wants a word with you." she said.

_Figured._

I didn't say anything back just gave her my keys watched as she walked out and toward my car. I then looked at my brother.

"What you have to say, please just say it." I said to him.

"I know that you and John have unfinished busniess, but please be carefull." he said to me.

I shocked that my brother was being like this. I had expected him to tell me to stay away from John.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why would't I be?" he asked.

"Well I figured you would have told me to stay away from John." I said to him.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't you or Lily for that matter, to have anything to do with ass." he said to me. "But I know there is nothing I can do to stop you." he added.

I can not believe that after so many years he finally figured that out. And all it took was for John move back in town.

"it's about time you finally realize that." I said to him.

"Ha ha real funny squirt." he said wrapping his arm around mine. "I just want to be happy, and Eve mad me promise not to do anything stupid." he said with a chuckle.

"That might be an issue for you." I said joking with him.

"Ok enough joking." he said laughing at me. "Just please be careful, I don't you heartbroken again when he leaves." he told me.

"I won't Alex." I said to him. "I am a big girl now. I don't need him in my life to make me happy. I have Lily, you, Eve, Mike, Maryse, Taylor, and my job for that." I told him a smile.

"Good." he said shaking his head. "Keep it that way." he added.

"ya ya sure whatever." I said as we got closer to my car.

I noticed that Lily was asleep in her booster seat in the back. Eve was on the phone talking to someone, standing in front of the driver's side. She keep her eyes on Lily.

"I better take Lily home." I said to her as walked up to my car. "It's movie night tonight, if you two wanna come over." I said to the couple.

"I wish we could but we can't." Alex said to me. "Eve's parents are coming in town and we are having dinner at 6." he added.

"Oh." I said to him. I turned to llok at Eve, she didn't look to please when she hung up her phone.

"Everything okay hunny?" Alex asked walking over to his wife.

"I don't know." she said sighing as well. "My mom and dad are bringing my brother with them." she added.

I knew that Eve and her brother never gotten alng. And he didn't like Alex for some odd reason. Always he wasn't good enough for Eve. But Alex was 30 years old, and ownes his own club, named after the nickname he gave his wife in high school. Alex wasn't exactly rich, but he was wealthy. He had gotten Eve a nice brand new Mercedee's for their wedding anniversary, while he drove around his BMW. They had a two story house in the suburbs, only a few mintues drive from our brother and his new family.

"Is there anything I can?" I asked my best friend.

"No, but thanks for offering." she said to me. "We better get going." she added.

I gave Eve a hug when she gave me my keys back.

"You know Alex only wants what's best for you and Lily." she said to me in my ear.

"I know." I said to her.

"Good." she said walking away from. Then Alex gave me another hug.

"Remember what I said okay," he said pulling away and putting hs hands on my shoulder. "Don't let him talk you into doing anything." he added.

"Yes dad." I said joking with him. But he must not have thought it was funny. "Sorry, bad joke." I said looking down.

"No it's fine." he said to me. "See you later/" he added then walked toward his car eith Eve.

I got into mine and took a look at Lily asleep in the backseat. There wasn't a day that goes by, that I don't regret my decision about keeping her. She was my world and everything I stood for. She was the reason I get up everyday. I may not have like how she was conceived, but she was, and that was all that matter. I was just glad that she didn't ask about her father. I didn't what I would tell her when that day came around. I didn't want her to know that her father was rapist and that was how she was brought into the world. I knew that she was much older I would explain it to her, but that hopefully years from now.

I sometimes had wondered what it would be like if John had never left to pursue his acting career. Would I have gotten pregnant with Lily or would I have ended up being John. But none of mattered anymore. I was done wondering about _What If's_ and about John. he had made his decision, and I had made mine. I could have left with him, but I didn't.

I had decided not to stop by the movie store to rent a movie since Lily was asleep. We would just have to see what was on demand that was interesting.

I pulled into the drive into my house that my dad and step-mom had gotten me when shortly after giving birth to Lily. It had three bedrooms and two and a half baths. My room, the mast bedroom, had a shower stall along with a bath. There was a shower and bath in the bathroom on the second floor, and a shower room towards the back of the house.

I got out of the car and walked to get Lily out but stopped when I seen a car pull up infront of the house. I didn't have to see the man inside to know who it was. I wondered how he got my address. But figured someone like him would have connections everwhere and used them to find out my address. I tried showing him no attention, but apparently he didn't care. He walked right up to me, but stopped with maybe a foot and half between us.

"What do you want?" I asked not caring about my attitude.

"I came to see you?" he said with a smirk on his face. "And Lily." he added.

"You never cared about her before so why the change of heart." I shot at him.

I didn't want him anywhere near my daughter.

"Why can't I see my neice?" he asked taking a step clser to me.

"Because I said so Christain." I said moving away from him. Thankful that Lily was asleep.

"Well to bad because I won't go anywhere until I can spend some time with my neice." he said grabbing my arm and spinning my arm.

I felt Lily jerk and heard her wake up.

_Great! _I knew she would become fussy now and I would have to not only deal with her but also Christian.

"Don't you ever touch me again. You nor any of your family is supposed to be anywhere near me or my daughter." I shot at him. "I think you should leave.

"You think I give a damn about a restraining order you have. Whether you like it or not that little girl is my neice." he said louad enough for Lily to hear.

"Mommy what is the mean man talking about?" Lily asked me.

"Nothing baby." I said trying to calm her down. "Don't worry about it." I told her purtting her head in my neck.

"So now your lying to your daughter now Kelly. Real mature." he shot at me.

"Like you or your family have any room to talk. You do realize that your brother was the one who attacked me." I shot back.

"Your lying. You were just made that Jack didn't want nothing more from you so you claimed he raped you." he said to me.

I was hoping that Lily hadn't heard that last part. She was 5 and wouldn't understand what it was.

"I think it's best if you leave now, or I will call the police." I said to him.

I turned to walk to the house but was stopped by Christian grabbing my arm again and turning me around. But it didn't go as he planned. I watched as someone walked up behind him and did the same to him. But only punching him and making Christian fall to the ground. I watched, smiling as Christian was about to retaliate but stopped whe he saw who it was. he quickly got up, off the ground and rab to his car. Speeding off as fast he could. I hoped to never see him or anyone in his family again. I turned to see the person who helped.

Not at all a bit surprised to see who it was.

"You and Lily okay?" John said to me.

"Yeah, we are both fine. Thanks to you." I said to him. "Thanks." I told him.

"No problem." he said to me. "Was that Jack's older brother?" he asked.

I couldn't say anything just nodded my head in agreement. Nothing about John Cena has changed dramitcally in the 10 years he had been gone. Except even more cuter and he was more muscular. He was still sexy as hell. Still had his adorable dimples and his all to consuming blue eyes.

"So what brings you back here?" I asked walking to the trunk and opening it. Trying as best as I could to put Lily's play bag on my shoulder, but was having trouble. That was until John grabbed the bag and put it in his shoulder.

"Thanks." I said shutting the trunk lid. "So what brings you here. Back home." I said walking up to the front door.

"Simple." he said to me with a smile. "You." he told me.

* * *

><p><em>So now that you have offically meet every character tell me which one's you like and which one's you don't. <em>_And also, what you would like to see. __I CAN PROMISE YOU THIS - NO ONE WILL GET HURT, WELL AT LEAST PHYSICALLY, IN THIS STORY. I do not know how long this will be so please, don't ask me. _

**_In the next chapter: _**_Lily, John, and Kelly have a date night._

**_A/N:_**_ If you haven't already, please go and read my LAYOUT for my HOLLYWOOD LIGHTS story and tell me what you think. I will take it down by Monday Night. I plan to have my Justin/Kelly & Ted/Kelly story done by then. It will br GREATLY appriecaited._


	3. Back Where I Belong

**_A/N: _**_Thanks to** *DeathDaisy *kiki254 *Reg 409 *truebeliever831 *my time is now *Alyzabeth is Awesome *Viper Cena Fan **&& ***Cena's baby doll.** for the great reviews. Are all are truely amaing. Sorry for the long wait. For some reason I HAVE NOT been getting any emails about story reviews or story updates for that matter. At first I thougfht it was just my email acting up since I had created it while in school so I changed it. (I PUT MY EMAIL ADRESS ON MY PROFILE IN CASE SOMEONE WANTS TO EMAIL ME.) && that's not NOT my only PROBLEM. The computer that I have been using, the main computer, crashed and I cant do anything on it. So I am using my cousin's labtop. But canonly do so when she is at work or my updates will be less frequant now. So please be patient with me. _

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so now you have officially meet all the characters except The Mizanan's parents &amp; John's mom. Christian will make a few apperarences later on but not in every chapter. I hope no one is offened with me using him as the 'VILLIAN' in this story, but since he is a heel now, I wanted to. <em>

**_In The Last Chapter: _**_Kelly talked with her brother's and sister-in-laws. She ran into some trouble & John saved her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm Coming Home - Chapter III - Tell The World<em>**

**_John's POV_**

"What do you mean came I am the reason you came back?" Kelly asked me.

I couldn't believe I had acually just said that. It was of course true but I didn't want to know just yet. I wanted to take my time. I know that when I left 10 years ago, that I had ever came back sehe wouldn't forgive me like I wanted her to. I knew I would have to earn her trust. And it was something I was more than willing to do. If earning her trust meant being able to be in hers and Lily's life, you could count me in.

"I missed you Kelly. Hollywood was boring without you." I said covering my tracks. "I missed my best friend." I added.

I looked at her while she looked at me. I didn't know if she knew that I was lying but I hope she didn't.

"Whatever." she said turning around and making her way to the house. In which I followed. Not saying a word. When we got into her house I took a look around. It was nothing fancy but it was nice.

"Do you want me to lock the door?" I asked her.

"Yes please." she said to me. "If you will, can you go and check the back door also?" she asked.

I knew from the tone in her voice and the way she holding Lily to her chest that she was a bit shaken up about the inncident with Christian.

"Yeah sure." I said to her. "Stay in the front room. It won't take me long." I told her.

I put Lily's bag on the ground and made my way, thankfully, it wasn't that hard to figure out, to the back door. I opened it to make sure there was nothign strange outside. Everything looked normal. I closed the door and locked it. I decided to put something in fron of the door to where in case the door opened, it would fall and crash. I would hear it.

I cheacked all the windows also. Making sure no one could peek in or trying climbing in through them. After taking one last look I walked back into the front room to find Lily wide awake and standing my the case looking throught what looks like movies.

"The backdoor is locked alnog with all the windows." I said to Kelly.

"Oh thank you again." she said with a sigh of relief. "I am never like this but after what Christian just pulled I didn't want to take any chances." she added.

"It's okay." I said to her. "As long as you and Lily are safe, I don't mind." I told her.

I looked at her. I could tell she wasn't the same woman I knew before Hollywood. But then again after what she went through, it wasn't really surprising.

"Hi John." I heard Lily say, walking over to me.

I turned my attention from her mother to her. Still surprised how the little girl looked exactly like her parents.

"Hey Lilybug." I said croucing down to her. "How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm good. Me and mommy are having a movie night. Will you join us?" she asked me.

I looked from her to Kelly. For approval. If Kelly didn't want me to stay, I would. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me.

"Is that okay with you mommy?" Lily asked looking at Kelly.

"I don't mind baby, but John may have something to do." Kelly said to her daughter.

"Do you have something to do John or can you stay?" Lily said with a cute pouting face.

"Lily what did I tell you about doing that." Kelly said to her.

"Sorry mommy." she said putting her head down. "Sorry John." she added.

"It's okay Lilybug. I would love to stay for a movie, but only if it's okay with your mommy." I told her.

"Please mommy." Lilly said bouncing up and down. "Can John stay for a mvoie?" she asked.

I laughed, along with Kelly, and Lily. She more like Kelly that I thought. I remember when Kelly used to do the same thing. I guess the saying really is true. Like mother, like daughter.

"Alright fine." Kelly said laughing at her daughter.

I laughed also when Lilly started jumping higher and clapping her hands. I have never seen a kid so happy in their life.

"Hey Lily what movie did you pick out?" I asked her.

"Tangled." she said running over to the coffe table and grabbing the case and runnign back to me. "Uncle Alex and Aunt Eve got it for me." she said to me.

"Is it good?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah." she said with s huge smile. "Mommy can I go put my pjs on?" she asked her mother.

"Did you take your bath?" Kelly asked Lily.

"Not yet." she told Kelly. "Can I just take one in the mourning?" she asked.

"Lily." Kelly said to her. "You know you are supposed to take your baths at night." she added.

"Fine." the four year old said stomping away.

"Lily Ann Mizanna. You better stop with the stomping or you can forget about watching the movie." Kelly screamed at her daughter.

"Okay." Lily said when she walked out of her room. PJs in hand. "Sorry mommy. Sorry John." she said walking into the bathroom and closeing the door.

I looked from Lily to Kelly.

"You did a great job raising her." I said walking over to her.

"I would like to thank so, but I didn't do it alone. I had help from my family." she walking into the kitchen.

"They are your family Kelly, they are supposed to help you out." I told her.

"Oh I know." she said to me. "But I won't take all the credit." she told me.

"I know you wouldn't. It's not like you." I said to her.

"Sometimes I forget that use to be my best friend." Kelly said grabbing some pop corn out of the cabniets abouve the countertop.

"I still am Kells." I said to her.

"No, you left for Hollywood 10 years ago. You gave up your life here to become a actor." she said to me.

"But that didn't mean our friendship ended then." I told her.

"No it didn't. But you never called or email. That did." she said to me.

"I'm sorry Kelly. I didn't want to put you through anymore pain and suffering." I told her.

"I understand John. I really do. It's okay." she said putting one hand on my arm.

I wa about to say something when Lily came rushing out of the bathroom.

"I'm done with my shower mommy. Can we watch the movie now?" she asked Kelly.

"Sure." she said to her daughter. "John would you mind putting the popcorn in the microwave while I get the movie setup and started."

"Yeah no problem." I said to her.

I watched as Kelly left the kitchen and into the front room. I never knew that I had hurt the blonde so bad when I left. I had really wanted her to come with me, but she didn't want to.

"John do you like my mommy?" Lily asked me.

"Why do you ask that Lilybug?" I asked picking her up and setting her on the barstool in kitchen while I got the popcorn in the microwave.

"Aunt Eve said you and mommy used to best friends and my mommy smiles more when she is around you." she told me.

"Really." I said to the her. "You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said with a smile. "Are you and mommy going to order a baby brother for me?" she asked.

I was stopped dead in my tracks when she said. Not fully understanding what she meant by that.

"Lily." I heard Kelly say walking into the kitchen. "Go sit in the front room." Kelly said helping her daughter of the bar stool.

Neither one of us said anything until we saw that Lily was sittting on the couch literatlly in front of the tv.

"Sorry about that." Kelly said. Her cheeks blushing.

"Why does she think that people order babies online?"I asked her.

"One day, when Mike was watching Lily, she asked him where babies come from and he told her that mommies and daddies order them online." she told me.

"He really said that?" I asked her chuckling at what Mike said.

Not really surprised that Mike came up with such a weird answer.

"Yeah. He did. You know who he is." she said to me.

"Yeah." I said to her. "So what did she say to you?" I asked. Surprisling curious.

"She came home the next day asking if I could order her a little brother." Kelly said laughing. "She alittle upset when I told her that only mommy and daddies do it, because they have to do it together." she told me.

"Oh man. I couldn't imagine how akward that must have been for you." I said looking at her.

"It wasn't so bit as akward as it was surprise. She was never curious before or came to me about it, so I wasn't sure what sparked her curiousity." she told me.

"She is four. Kids that age or often curious. She could have seen something on tv or the radio." I told her.

"Yeah." she said to me. "Sorry she asked you that. I'll have a talk with her later." she told me.

"You don't have to do that. It's okay. Honestly." I said to her.

Thankfully the popcorn was done. Kelly and I had made out way to the front and both of us sat on one side of Lily. I was to her right, while Kelly was to her left. Lily had been right. It was a good movie for being made my Disney. A couple times Kelly looked over to see me dancing along with the music, along with Lily. But by the time the movies was done, Lily had passed out. Along with Kelly.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly took a picture. Wanting to remember this moment forever. It was a bit difficult to pick her cause I didn't want o wake her or Kelly up. But I was able to without waking up either blonde.

As I layed Lily in her princess bed, I moved her hair out and kissed her forehead.

"John." she said sounding everybit sleepy.

"Yeah Lillybug." I said to her.

"I love you daddy." she said before drifting off back to sleep.

"I love you to." I said tucking her in and walking out of her room.

Next I went to Kelly but she wasn't on the couch. I turned to look for her and found her. Standing next to Lily's bedroom door. With tears in her eyes and running down her check. I was shocked that I didn't even heard her moving arounf the house. I knew she probably heard what Lily said and called me.

"I can leave if you want me to." I said to her.

I was relieved when she shook her head no.

"Do you really love her John?" she asked walking up to me.

"I know it may sound strange but I do. Since the first time I saw her at the park with Eve." I addmitted to her.

"But how? she asked through tears.

"I don't know. I know she isn't mine, but there is something about her." I told her. "I'm sorry Kelly."

"You don't need to be sorry. You can keep seeing her but only on one condition." She said to me.

I used my thump to wipe the tears off her face. "Name it." I said to her.

"Promise you won't leave again like you did 10 years ago." she said to me.

"You can count on it. I am home for good. I am done with the Hollywood life." I told her.

"Good." she said walking over to me and resting her head on my chest while wrapping her arms around me. As I did the same.

I was, for the first time in ahwile, content. I had the woman of my dreams in my arms. I had a little girl who loved me and I loved her to. I made a promise when I got here that I would do everything I could to make Kelly and Lily mine. I loved them both. From the first time I saw them.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Next Chapter:<strong> Kelly and John talk about sexual attraction.


	4. What's It Like?

**A/N: **_Thanks to ***kiki254 *wades wife *ObessedWithCenton *Reg409 *my time is now * turebeliever831 *Cena's baby doll * Alyzabeth the Awesome *Viper Cena Fan **for the reviews. You all are trutley amazing and I love it. _

**_Another Thing: _**_For some reason I AM NOT getting an EMAIL letting me know when I have a review or when someone updates their story. I don't know if it just me or if its the site or what. I thought it was just my email messing up so I made a new one. Strictly for this site which is incase you all want to message for something. So please bear with me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm Coming Home<br>Chapter IV - What's It Like?_**

**_In the Last Chapter - _**_Lily called John daddy and told her she loved him. Kelly asked John if he planed on leaving and he told her no. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kelly's POV<em>**

Me and John had just got done watching Insidious. It was acually a pretty good movie. Except the jumpy parts. Not so much scary. Thank Gid. I couldn't handle it if it was. I had picked this movie and since neither one of us was tired, John now had the remote and was looking at a movie to pick.

I hoped it was't one with him in it. I had already seen them all, but of course I didn't want him to know that. It would only make his ego bigger.

"Have you picked out a movie already?" I asked him.

"For the 100th time no I haven't." he said lookign from the tv screen to me.

"Well sorry. It ain't my fault that your slow. I could have picked a movie already." I told him.

"I know you could have but I am trying to find one that I haven't already seen." he said to me. "Please don't ask." he added.

"Like I wanted to know anyways." I mumbled low enough to where he couldn't hear me.

I was glad that he wasn't paying attention to me now only looking at the tv screen.

"Oh here we go." he said picking something and putting te remote on the table.

I didn't get to see what he picked. I just hoped that it wasn't stupid, but knowing him, it probably was.

"What are we watching?" I asked him.

"The Notebook." he said to me. "Have you seen it?" he asked.

"If I have, I don't remember." I said looking back to the tv.

The movie was one of those rromantic movies. Not my style. At least not anymore. When I was younger before Paul and Jack, I was a romantic but not so much anymore. I don't believe in those things anymore.

When they started the love scene, I got a little ansy. I never like scenes like these. It was nothing like how it happened in real-life unless you live your life through movies.

"Kelz are you okay?" John said looking from the tv to me.

"Yeah I'm good." I said trying to let him know that I wasn't good.

I watched as he grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. Then turned back to look at me.

"Come on Kel. You can't talk to me." he said scotting to sitting right me. Putting my legs in his lap making me look at him.

"It's just that I don't get why they have to make the love scenes look so romantic." I said to him. "It's not always like that."

"Oh course it's not always romantic but that was a romantic film." he said to me. "Kelly what makes yo say that?" he asked.

"I'm just saying. I think they shouldn't always make having sex look so romantic." I told him. "It gives girls and woman false hope." I added.

"Kelly what happened to you?" he asked sounding concerned. "You used to be one of those romantics." he added.

"Life is what happened to me John." I said to him.

"Besides what happened with Jack and Paul, how many other times have you had any kind of sexual experience?" he asked.

I looked at him. Stunned. At one time, I would have been comfortable talking to John about things like this. I still am comfortable talking to him, but not about this. But he wanted to know. He might not like it.

"None." I told him.

"Your kidding right?" he asked.

"No John I am not kidding." I told him. "I have a daughter John. I can't parade men in out of her life." I told him.

"I know that and I didn't mean the way it sounded and if I hurt your feelings, I am sorry." he said to me.

"John can I ask you a question?" I asked him. "I know this might sound weird."

"Sure." he said to me. "You know you can ask me anything." he told me.

"What's it like having sex with someone you acually care about or love?" I aked him. I know it was definatly an odd question but I wanted to ask it.

I could tell I took him off guard with the question since he looked stunned. Maybe it was because he probably would have never thought I would have asked a question like that.

"Why do you ask?" he asked movin to where he could face me a little better. But his hands still remained on my legs.

"I want to know what it feels like to have sex with someone you care about. Or making love. Whatever it's called." I said to him. "Were you in love with Mickie when you and her intimate?" I asked.

"Well at the time I was in love with her, but it's different." he told me.

"How was it different?" I asked.

"Well Sometimes you may think that you are in love with someone but when you get intimate with them, it turns about to be something less than that." he told me.

"What's less than that?" I asked not having any clue what he was talking about.

"Lust." he told me. "It's often mistakeing for as love, but it's not." he told me.

I honestly couldn't tell you why I was having this conversation with him instead of either my brothers or mr parents. But I feel that they would have sheltered me and only giving a certain answer.

"Why so curious about all this Kells?" he asked me. "Didn't Paul make love to you?" he asked.

"Appearntly not." I said to him. "Paul was only into one thing back then and that was in himself." I told him.

"But you lost your virginity to him right?" he asked.

"Yeah but it wasn't a very nice experience." I told him.

I felt John tense up abit afte hearing me say that. He never like since as long as I could remember. I never knew why, but I just knew that he didn't. It was honestly none of my business nor did I care. Paul was no longer in my life so whyshould I.

"Kelly when you was Paul, was he abusive to you?" John asked.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I should tell him the truth. In fear that he might tell Mike or Alex and one fof them do something stupid.

"I take it by your reaction and your sudden loss for words that he did." John said.

"Please don't tell my brothers John. They wouold be pissed that I didn't tell them." I said to him.

"I won't tell Kelly, but you need to them yourself. They have a right to know after all." he told me.

"I know that it's just I know that if I tell them, Alex would be pissed that I didn't tell him and he isn't really to thrilled to with me right now." I told him.

"I take he isn't to thrilled that I am back in town and that we are hanging out again?" he asked me.

"It's not that exactly, he is just worried that me and Lily are going to get hurt." I told him.

"That's understandable. He is your older brother and is looking out for you and his neice. I would have done the same thing if I was in his shoes." he told me.

I knew he would. No matter how much both men denied it, John and Alex pretty much alreadys had the veiws and feelings about certain things. So it wasn't nothing knew to me hear them say it.

"Kelly I know that I might not have any right to ask you this, but you would like to go out?" he asked me.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him.

"Well I know that me and you don't have the same relationship we used, but I would love it if we could have it back." he said to me.

I didn't know what to think. Or say for that matter. I woulnd't mind going out with him, but I don't think it could be how I wanted it. I had a crush on. Since I was just a little girl.

"You can even bring Lily if you want. We could do something all together." he told me.

"I can have Alex or Mike watch Lily." I said to him.

"Are you sure. I wouldn't mind her coming along with us." he said to me.

"I know you wouldn't mind, but we can something with her later. Besides, Mike and Maryse have been looking for a reason to watch her now that they had Taylor." I told him.

"Who's Taylor?" he asked sounding confused.

"Mike and Maryse's son." I said to him.

"Mike is a father?" he asked. "That is something I never though I would hear." he added.I laughed at that.

That was my first reaction when my sister-in-law had told me that her and my brother were expecting their first child. I just couldn't waited for when Eve and Alex had a baby. I would be able to spoil them like they do with Lily.

I watched as John looked at his watch then back to me.

"Well it's getting late. I better get going." he told me.

"You don't have to. You can sleep on the couch if you want. I'm sure that Lily wouldn't mind waking you up in the mourning." I told him.

I thought it was a bit strange that Lily had taken to John so quickly, but I was the same way when I first seen him. There was something about him that apparently the Mizanan women couldn't resist.

"No it's cool. I don't want to be an inconvience for you or Lily." he told me.

"Why do you call her Lilybug?" I asked her.

"Many things acually. But mostly because she reminds me of you when you about that age. But I couldn't call her ladybug so Lilybug was the next best thing." he told me.

"Oh." I said laughing "Shes got you wrapped around her little finger." I told him.

"Reminds me of someone else." he said laughing. "Like mother like daughter." he added.

"Hey, I never had you wrapped around my finger like she does." I said to him.

"Oh please you so did to." he said to me. "Whenever you wanted something or needed help all you had to was ask and bat your eyes." he added.

"It's not my fault that your a sucker for us Mizanan women." i said to him.

I must have been laughing so hard that I didn't hear what John. I saw his lips move but didn't hear what he said.

"What did you just say?" I just asked him.

"Oh nothing." he said to me.

"I'm serious John." I said to him. "What did you say?" I added poking him.

"Stop poking me and I won't tell you." he said trying to poke me back.

Before I knew it we started wrestling and ended up on the floor. With John on top of me.

"John." I said looking into his eyes.

"Shhh." he said to me.

I had a clue what he might do but I figured he wouldn't do it. Afraid of what might happen if Lily woke up and walked in. But he didn't hesitate any longer.

I couldn't believe that John was finally kissing me. This was something that I have always wanted. I couldn't think of anything better. With every kiss, I felt my my skin getting hotter. Then having John run his hands up, under my shirt didn't help. I arched into his touch when I felt squeeze my breast.

"Mommy." I heard my daughter say in her usual sleepy tone. "Is John hurting you?" she said.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry that I had to end it like that, but I wanted to leave you al with some suspense. Hope you liked it.<br>**In The Next Chapter: **John talks with Kelly's brothers._


	5. Brotherly Love

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __***PaigeNicoleBarbie *DeathDaisy *truebeliever831 *kiki254 *my time is now *Reg409 *Cena's baby doll *nicnacboom12 *Alyzabeth the Amazing**__***Viper Cena Fan **__& __***ObsessedWithCenton **__for such great reviews. This and my other __Cena/Kelly__ seem to be getting the most reviews. Thanks for that. But I would like if you guys could read my other stories and review them, more importanlty, my __Alex/Kelly__ story. They are my current favorite couple, which means that I will probably write about them more._

_**On to more exciting news: **__I got the labtop back again. YAY! So I will NOW be able to update my stories more frequently. _

_**Another Thing: **__For some reason I AM NOT getting an EMAIL letting me know when I have a review or when someone updates their story. I don't know if it just me or if its the site or what. I thought it was just my email messing up so I made a new one. Strictly for this site which is incase you all want to message for something. So please bear with me._

_**Couple: **__John Cena(Felix Anthony) && Kelly Mizanan(Kelly Kelly)__**  
>Summary:<strong>__John Cena and Kelly Mizanan were best friends for life until John left to pursue his acting dream. 10 years later he comes home to finds things were exactly how he wanted them. Will he become the name he wants to be?  
><em>_**Rating: **__K_

_**I'm Coming Home Chapter V - Brotherly Love  
>In the Last Chapter - <strong>__Kelly and John talked about sex. Lily walked in on John and Kelly making out._

* * *

><p><em><strong>John's POV<strong>_

I was sitting in Mike's resturant. Waiting for him and Alex to show up. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. I didn't know what to expect. And neither did Kelly when Mike had called her and told her to tell me. She had offered to come with me, but I told her that it wasn't neccasary.

"Your here early." Alex said walking over the table and sitting down. "Trying to suck up me and Mike." he asked me.

"For christ sakes's Alex will you stop being an ass to him." Mike, the oldest of him, Alex, and Kelly said walking over to the table and sitting down between me and Alex.

I was grateful that he did. I was about the same height as Alex was, but I was more muscular than him. But I seen him get into several fights in high school. I knew what he was capable of. It was worse when Mike was involved. And then everyone knew it had something to do with Kelly.

"Whatever." Alex said picking up the menu and looking at it.

"Why are you even looking at that damn thing?" Mike asked him brother. "Don't you eat here enough?"

"I want to try something new." he said to his brother befoe putting the menu down.

I watched the two brothers exchanged more words. It was like neither one of the two grew up after high school. Even though they did. Both men were married. Mike was a father and owner of a very prominant bar & grill. While Alex ran a nightclub he named aftre his wife. As for Kelly, I was glad that she had went and accoplished her dreams of being a pediatrican. I had no doubt that she had her family there for support.

"Dude you okay?" I heard Alex aske me.

"He's probably thinking about Kelly." Mike said with goofy but sometimes creepy smile.

Alex looked at his older brother. And he looked mad. I knew this would happen. I wasn't really surprised. I figured he would act like this and I couldn't say that I blame him.

"If he knows what's good for him, he will stay from her and Lily." Alex said no longer looking at his brother. But at me.

"Alex stop." Mike said to him.

"Look Alex, I know you and me are not exactly friends." I said to him. "But I just want whats best for Kelly and Lily." I added.

"Until yesterday afternoon, you had no idead about Lily. Nor had you talked to Kelly since you had left." Alex said to me. "To me it doesn't sound like you cared all that much." he added.

"I didn't call because I knew it would only hurt Kelly worse. I wanted her to move on with her life." I said to him.

"Yeah and look where that got her John." Alex shot at me.

Alex was right. I really never had a claim on Kelly before. I was nothing more than a friend to her. But I wanted so much with her. And Lily. When she had called me daddy last night, my I had felt my heart stop. It was unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. I felt the same feeling when she that she loved me. I knew she wasn't old enough to know what those three words meant, but that didn't matter to my heart. Or my mind, since I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I know you blame me for what happened to Kelly, Alex. I get that, I really do." I said to him. "But I am here to stay now." I told him.

"Really." Mike said looking excited to hear the news. "It's gonna be like high school all over again." he added.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you." Alex said to me.

I thought about what I could tell him. I could tell Alex that I hd always loved Kelly and that she was the one person that I had missed the most while in Calfornia. But he would just say that I was lying. Then I remembered what happened when I first got to Kelly's yesterday afternoon.

"When I went over to visit Kelly yesterday, Jack's older brother, Christian was over there." I told him. "He wouldn't leave her alone, so I punched him." I added.

I knew Mike and Alex didn't like the fact that Christian had went near their sister. When I had first saw him, I didn't even know that he was related to the man who had raped Kelly.

"Did he hurt her?" Mike said to me.

"He grabbed her a couple times, but he didn't leave any marks. He didn't get the chance." I told them.

"Oh thank god." Alex said. "I don't understand why he won't just leave her alone." he added.

"What do you mean?" I askd him.

"He started harrasing Kelly, when our dad killed Jack. Then he started stalkng her and threating to expose her to the town as a slut." Mike told me. "He seems to think that Kelly only accused Jack of rape because she was mad that he wanted nothing to do with her." he added. "

"Wow." was all I could say. "Christian used to be a cool dude back in the day." I said not believeing that he acually believe Kelly would do something like that.

"Did Lily hear any of it?" Mike asked me.

"I don't know. You would have to ask Kelly about that. I know she was awake and looked scared so I am assuming she might have heard something." I told him. "But I hope she didn'."

I watched, confused, as Alex's expression on his face changed. He didn't looked so mad now. Maybe he was finally realized that I am here. For good now.

"Thanks for being there for her." he said to me. "I know she wouldn't have called me or Mike." he added.

"Yeah." I said agrreing with him. "She is like you two." I said to him.

"Which can either be a good thign or bad." Mike said chuckling.

"Yeah, but we made her that way." Alex said with a deep sigh. "So we dont have anyone to blame but ourselves." he added.

I just shook my head at that one. I didn't want to make a comment make Alex upset again.

"So how was your movie night with Kels and Lil?" Mike asked.

"It was fun." I said returning the smile. "Lily had us watching Tangled first. But she fell asleep before it ended." I told them.

"That girl loves that movie." Mike said looking at his brother. "Alex here is the one who got her hooked on it." he said to me and his brother.

"Hey don't blame me." Alex said throwing his hands up in defense. "She wanted to see that movie. How could I say no to my little neice." he added.

"Easy." Mike said to him. "No." he added.

I once again chuckled at the brothers. They had always been like this. It was funny to see that I wasn't the only one who Lily had wrapped around her finger. But she was Kelly's daughter after all. Like mother like daughter.

"Oh and Mike." I said making him look at me. "I like how you told Lily that mommies and daddies oder babies online." I said to him.

Alex along with myself chuckled at him when he started blushing and shaking his head.

"Hey, I couldn't think o anything else to say to her." he explained himself. "How did you know about that?" he asked.

I didn't know if I should tell them or not. I honestly didn't want to see what their reactions would be when I told them.

"Lily had asked me if Kelly and I were going to order her a little brother." I told him. "I didn't know what she meant until Kelly explained to me." I added.

I was surprised when Alex laughed along with his brother. It felt good to be like this with Kelly's brother. We would act somewhat similar back in high school, but now we are more mature. Or at least we would like to thank so.

"I bet that was embarresing for Kels." Alex said to me.

"Oh yeah." I said to him. "She was just about as shocked as I was." I told him.

We sat there and talked some more. About how life has been with high school. Mike showed me some pictures of his son, Taylor. He was a litle cutie. Looked everybit like Maryse except his eyes. They mathed his fathers and aunts.

While talking with the guys, Kelly and the night before was running through my mind. Like a tape recorder. I was glad that Lily had walked in when she did, or things would have went to far. I want to show Kelly I loved her. Not have sex with her in her living room, on the floor, with her daughter only a few rooms away. No way. I wanted to make it very special for her when it came time for that. I was damn glad to know that she had never experienced lovemaking. I would be first in a way. And I couldn't feel any happier.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so <span>first of all<span> I just wanted to say that I Am Sorry for the long wait in the update. I have been working on this chapter for a while, and it always turned out really suckish. I just started this earlier today and this is what I came up with._

**_In The Next Chapter: _**_Kelly talks to Eve and Maryse._


	6. Girl Talk

_**A/N: **__I would like to thank_ {_**truebeliever831**_} {**} {****kiki254****} {****Reg409****} {****Cena's baby doll****} {****my time is now****} {****Alyzabeth the Amazing****} {****nicnacboom12****} {****Viper Cena Fan**} for the great reviews. You all are truely amazing and I love you all for the reviews you give for each and every chapter.

**PS: **_Okay, so sorry that I haven't been able to post so much since Saturday, I ate some bad pizza at the RollerCave and have been sick since, plus I went to the zoo monday, and I have to babysit all weel. Which means I won't have as much this week. I will work on my stories & OneShots, whenever I can. Thank You & Enjoy._

**Couple: **John Cena(Felix Anthony) && Kelly Mizanan(Kelly Kelly)**  
>Summary:<strong>John Cena and Kelly Mizanan were best friends for life until John left to pursue his acting dream. 10 years later he comes home to finds things were exactly how he wanted them. Will he become the name he wants to be?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K

_**I'm Coming Home Chapter VI - Girl Talk  
>In the Last Chapter - <strong>__John talked to Kelly's brothers. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>_

"You did what?" my sister-in-law said to me.

"You heard me Eve." I said walking out of the kitchen of hers and Alex's place.

"I know I heard, but I want to hear it again." she said to me with a smile on her face. "And I am sure that Ryse wants to hear it again." she added.

I laughed and shook my head at my two best friends. I couldn't have asked for anyone better for my two brothers than the two in front of me. Both women were the only ones besides me who could stand them and their annoying ways.

"We was playing around. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew, we was on the floor and we started kissing." I said to them blushing.

I didn't know whether to be glad or not that Lily walked in when she did. Thankful she had only asked if John had hurt me. I didn't know what to say if she had asked when we was doing.

"And after that?" Eve asked taking a drink of her white wine.

"Well lets just say that things would have gotten pretty out of hand had Lily not walked in when she did." I said hiding my head in my hands.

"OMG!" both women said laughing at me.

Hell I was laughing also. It was funny. But it was more embarrsing. I hope she wouldn't bring it to Alex and Mike. More Alex than anything. He would bug me and things would turn ugly. I love my brother I really did, but sometimes he thinks he is my father instead. More so than Mike.

"So what are you going to do?" Maryse asked me.

I looked at my oldest brothers wife. She only had Taylor a few months ago and she was back to the way she was before she gained the pregnancy weight. Unlike myself. Who was still unable to lose some of the same weight.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "By the way Eve, this wine is good." I said to her.

Her and Alex were always getting new wine and wanting us try it. Some were good, while ohers I wished I had never tasted. Since Lily, I had barely touched any alcoholic drinks. I would drink a couple when I went out to the club with some friends, but never more. I never found the use of it. I have more to life than getting drunk all the time.

"Don't change the subject Kels." she said to me. "I mean between you and John." she added.

"Nothing is going on between you and John." I said to both women.

"Oh and like we believe that." Maryse said rolling her eyes. "Come on Kels, do you expect us to believe that?" she asked me.

"No." I said to them. "I honestly don't know." I admitted to them.

"Talk to us K. We can help." Eve told me.

I knew they was right. Aftre talking to them about my problems, I would always know what to do. They more than just sisters to me. I tell everyone that. They knew it. My family knew.

"I just...," I began. "I don't know. I still like him, but he broke my heart when he left. I just can't forget that." I told them.

"And were not saying you should and neither is he." Maryse told me. "It's obvious you two have something for each other." She added.

"And the only thing left to find out is what it is exactly that is between you and him." Eve said.

They were right. I always knew that if John and I had somehow crossed paths again, something like this might have happened. But there was only problem with that. Joh and I are not the same two people we were in high school. He was now a Hollywood film star and I was a single mom. If that didn't tell me that we were meant to be only friends, I didn't know what else would. He could do some who didn't have to worry about my problem.

"You know were right Kelly." Maryse said to me. "We know you still have same the same feelings for John as you did in high school." she added.

"I know your right and I know that but things have changed since then." I said getting up and walking toward the patio door. "We are not the same two people were back then." I told them what I had been thinking in my head.

"No one is ever the same as they were in high school." Eve said walking over to me. "What's the real problem Kelz?" she asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell them but then again I didn't want to. I knew that if I did tell them then I would have to think it and I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to go there again. To that place.

"What has got you so scared to admit your feelings for John?" Maryse said walking to stand in front of me. "And stop hiding the truth." she added.

I looked down at the floor and closed my eyes. Thinking about if I should or not. I was scared. Now more than ever. I knew it was silly to be though, but it didn't matter. I also knew what would happen if my sister-in-laws found out.

"I'm not hiding anything." I said looking up at them. "I just don't want think that me and John should try anything okay." I added walking away to sit back down on the couch.

"And why not?" Maryse asked sounding irritated. "You like him. He still likes you. Apparently you two have some kind of sexual tension." she added.

I didn't know what to yell at Maryse for sounding crazy or laughing at her for pointing something like that out. I looked to see that Eve was giving her the same look.

"What?" Maryse asked us. "It's the truth." she added.

"We know it is Ryse." Eve said laughing. "But something are better left unsaid." she added.

"I know that." Maryse told her. "But it was somethign Kelly needed to hear." she added.

"How does hearing that both of them have the hots for each other helps her?" Eve asked the platnium blonde.

"Hello I am still in the room." I said to them.

"Not right now Kelly." Maryse said holding her hand up to me. "Because I think that if she isn't going to give John a chance then she should at least relive some of that sexual that sexual tension her and John have," she added.

To say that I was completely and uterly shocked would be a bit on the wrong side. I couldn't believe she acually just said , once again Maryse drew up a great point. Maybe most of my feelings for the superstar were just sexual. And letting off some of that with him would make everything better. But then it could make things worse. I was now stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Maryse it's not that simple." Eve said to her. "She also has to think about Lily." she added.

Then Eve brought up another good point. I had a beautiful daughter who was my whole world. I knew she liked John. Even though she had only meet him yesterday and already called him daddy and told him she loved him. I wouldn't her to get her hopes up only to them crash down and break her heart. I could live with a broken heart for her. But she shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes.

"Hey Kelly did you hear us?" Maryse said waving her hand in my face.

"Yes I heard you both." I said standing up. "You both have good points." I added.

"So what are you going to do?" Eve asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"I honestly don't know." I said to them. "I have to go." I said giving them both a hug before leaving Eve's place before she could talk me into staying any longer.

I had to think about everything. And I knew just the right place to go to think about it. The same place I had went to through out high school. It was only a few minutes drive from Eve's and thankfully the traffic wasn't to bad. I pulled my BMW into a parking spot and got out of my car. I made my way to the same bench I sat at everytime I was here.

There wasn't to many beautiful places in this town, so to know that many people came here to visit was abit unsettling but I never had to deal with any distractions here. The ducks in the pond were swimming around. The wind was blowing enought to make the leaves and the branches sound like a humming sound. It was truely a peaceful place.

Was getting sexual involved with John worth possibly losing his friendship. Or would be the answer I have been looking for, for so long. But nothing was ever as easy as it seems. I didn't have myself to think about. I had to think about Lily and how this could affect her. She was in love with John. How would she react if he left again. I knew he said he was back home for good, but something could alays come up. Or he could miss his fabulous life ther.

"Kelly, are you okay?" I heard someone ask me.

I looked up, shocked to see John standing over me. He looked like he had been thinking about somethign to

"What are you doing here?" I askek scooting over to let him sit down.

"After talking to your brothers I decided to go and see my mom." he told me.

I couldn't really say anything about that. John's mother missed him more than anyone I knew from this town. Even more than me. He was her only child and his dad had passed when he was sixteen years old. So he was basically a momma's boy.

"So how is she?" I asked him.

Oh she is doing great." he said with a smile. "She asked how you and Lily were doing." he said looking at me.

I felt ashamed of myself right now. I had told John's mom that if she talked to him to not tell him about Lily. It wasn't that I was ashamed of her, but I knew he wouold ask questions.

"Go ahead and ask me why I told your mom not to tell you about my daughter?" I said to him.

"I don't need to." he told me. "I know you enough to know you would know that I would ask questions." he said.

Ok, so maybe he does me know. But I have changed since h left. I had no choice. But I wouldn't change any bit of. I would of course change how Lily was conceived and her father, but I would still want her.

"So uh, I had a very intersting conversation with the girls today." I said to him.

"Don't you three always?" he asked laughing a bit.

"Yeah normally." I said laughing also. "But I told them about what happened last night." I told him.

I could tell he was shocked that I would tell Maryse and Eve that. Not because he din't trust them. But because they would probably tell Alex and Mike.

"Okay." he said.

"They seem to think that, ughhh." I said. I was having troubles talking about this now. Which was odd considering we talked about stuff like this just last night.

"That we have some really strong sexual chemistry between us?" he asked finishing what I was trying to say.

I looked at him. I hoped he didn't talk to his mother about this. I knew she would tell Trish, who would tell my dad and I would never hear the end of it.

"Uh yeah." I said looking at him. "How did you know?" I asked him.

"I'm not an idiot Kelz." he said with a smile. "I kind of figred it out last night." he added.

I couldn't help but feel like a bad mother for letting Lily walk in on me and John like that. I know sometimes it happens, but I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have let my hormones get the better of me.

"I never said that you was an idiot John." I said to him. "So what do you want to do about it?" I asked him.

I was confused whe he looked at me confused.

"What are you trying to say Kelly?" he asked moving to look at me better.

"Well Ryse seems to think that you and I should do something about all this sexual chemistry." I told him.

"Ok." he said nodding his head. "And what do you think?" he asked.

"Honestly?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh course." he said to me.

"I don't know." I said o him. "I mean if releaving some of this sexual tension helps then I think we should, but I don't want anyone to get hurt." I told him.

"I understand." he said putting his left hand over mine. "That's the last thing I want to happen Kelly. Exspecially Lily." he added.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In The Next Chapter: <em>**_While John and Kelly talk, both get a surprising phone call._

**_PS: _**_When you leave a review, let me know what you think/want to see in the next chapter. I want to try something.  
><strong>Thank You &amp; Enjoy. fOREVER&amp;AlWAYS X3 TheFutureMrsAlexRiley<strong>_


	7. The Call

**First off I would LOVE to send a special thanks to  
>*<strong>_**Cena's baby doll; *nicnacboom12; *Viper Cena Fan; *MizRkoK2Lover; *chaingangprincess18; *SimplyxFlawless; *my time is now; *xdashingxrhodesxxluverx; *Reg409; & *Andi the Amazing:  
><strong>_**for the amazing reveiws and for wating on me to update the story. **

**I know that's been a LONG time since I updated and for that I would like to say I am sorry for keeping you all waiting. I have been extremly busy the past few months. Since starting yesterday I now have some free time on my hands. So I will try to get caught up on my stories.  
><strong>

**Couple: **John Cena(Felix Anthony) && Kelly Mizanan(Kelly Kelly)**  
>Summary:<strong>John Cena and Kelly Mizanan were best friends for life until John left to pursue his acting dream. 10 years later he comes home to finds things were exactly how he wanted them. Will he become the man he wants to be?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K

_**I'm Coming Home Chapter VII - The Call  
>In the Last Chapter - <strong>__Kelly talked with her sister-in-laws & came to agreement with John._

* * *

><p><em><strong>John's POV<strong>_

I once again looked at the picture on my phone. The one of both Kelly and Lily that I had taken when the two wasn't paying attention. Which caused for a great picture.

I couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

If someone asked me a few weeks ago that I would back in my home town. Back in love with the only woman who ever gave a damn about me. Who just so happens to have a child by a ass. I wouldn't have believed them. But here I was.

Home.

For someone like me. Or should I say someone like the person I used to be, home was a word that was not often said. People would travel all around the world. Be there for several months, sometimes years. I was just glad that I got out when I did. I had time to get back what always should have been mine. Make things right. At least for Kelly.

I couldn't fix the fact that she was rapped by an old classmate of ours. But I could make things easier for her and make things right for Lily in the process.

I was taken out of my thoughts when my cell started ringing. I looked at the screen and smiled.

_'Hey Kells what's up?' I asked after connecting the call._

_'Are you busy?' I heard her say._

I could tell by her tone that was something was wrong. But I didn't know what.

_'Kellz what's wrong?' I asked standing up from the couch in my suite. 'Is something wrong?' I asked grabbing my keys and already rushing out of the door._

_'Can you come over?' she asked me. 'Lily threw a fit and won't talk to me. All she keeps saying is your name.' she told me._

_'I'll be there in like 10 minutes Kelly.' I told her before hangin up the phone._

The only problem about living in a small town is all the damn stop signs. But thankfully the hotel wasn't that far from Kelly's house.

At probably 10 minutes later I pulled up to her house. I noticed a black Lincon parked in front and knew that it wasn't Kelly's She had a BMW. I looked at the door and didn't know if I should be shocked to see Trish Mizanan, Kelly's step-mother walk out the front door.

I got out of the car and locked it before she got to me.

"Your mother told me that you was back in town." she said giving me a hug.

"Yeah I'm back." I said giving the older woman a hug.

Trish was only in her late 30's or early 40's but she looked to only be Kelly's age.

"How ya been John?" she asked once the hug ended.

"I've been good. Hollywood treated me right. Just got tired of the life. Missed home." I said to her with a smile.

"Are you sure that was the only thing you missed?" she asked looking at me.

I was confused about what she meant. But I knew Trish well enough to know that she would tell me.

"I missed my mom and my friends. If that's what you mean." I said to her.

I watche as she looked at me then away the next second. I no knew what she was getting at.

"Ahh." I said shaking my head. "If your asking if I missed Kell, then yes I did. Everyday." I told her.

'You two were the best of friends John. It's understandable that you two would miss each other." she told me.

"So ughh, do yuo know what's wrong with Lily?" I asked looking at Trish.

"Some kids were making fun of her at school because she has a dad." Trish said sounding upset.

"Are you serious?" I said getting pissed off.

Lily was only five years old and one of the smartest and kindest kids I had ever met. I didn't understand why kids her age was already starting to make fun of others.

"John, when you go in there please don't say anything stupid. Both Kelly and Lily are upset. Lily won't talk to K, and she is taking it pretty hard." Trish assured me.

"Does Alex or Mike know?" I asked looking from the front of the house back at Trish.

'Yeah. Mike and Alex went to the school to talk to the teachers and the princible about it." Trish said to me. "Maryse is with Taylor and her parents and Eve is out of town until tonight." she added.

I knew what she was getting at. I was the only person that both women would want to talk about. Which for Lily was weird since she had only meet me just last week. But maybe it was because she felt a connection to me. Just like Kelly and myself felt. I didn't know why, but there was deffantely some connection there between myself and five year old.

"Well well you better get in there. Lily is probably wondering where your at." Trish before giving me another hug, walking to her car, getting in it, and driving off down the street.

I took one last deep breath before walking toward the front of the house. I had only gotten half-way when the front door flew open and Lily came rushing out.

"Johnny your here." she said running to me and jumping in my arms. "I'm glad you came." she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I didn't notice until now how tiny she was. My arms could almost wrap around her tiny body twice.

"I'm here Lilybug. I came once your mommy called me." I assured the five year old. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her.

"The kids at school called me an alien because I don't have a daddy." she said an almost started crying.

"Hey sweetie calm down it's okay now." I assured her. "Don't listen to what those mean kids say at school." I told her.

"But it's true John." she said to me.

"Oh no baby it's not." I said looking at her. "Just because you haven't meet your dad doesn't mean you don't have one." I told her.

She didn't say anything. Just let me rub her back. I held her even until after I walked into Kelly's house. Kelly was standing by the window looking out while on the phone.

"Yeah can you hold on for a moment." she said to who ever was on the other line.

I shut the front door and walked over to the blonde mother. Kelly defenatly looked upset and to be honest I didn't blame her. If I was in her shoes, I would be wanting to kill someone.

"Thanks for coming." she said giving me a hug on my other side.

"Hey no problem." I said to her.

To be holding Lily and having Kelly in my arms, I never felt better in my life. This is where I always want to be. With these two women.

"Mommy I'm tired." Lily said. Moving her head out of the crook out my neck. "Can I take a nap?" she her mother.

"Sure baby." she said giving Lily a kiss.

"I'll take her to her room and lay her down." I said to Kelly.

I waited until she nodded her head nd went back to talking to someone on the phone before walkign to take Lily to her room to put her down for her nap. I coudln't imagine what was going through Kelly's mind right now. I knew that she didn't want Lily to know who she came to being conceived in this world.

After getting to Lily's room and laying her down, I sat down by her side. I knew that Lily wasn't my daughter but I already loved her like she was. There wasn't nothing I wouldn't do for her. Or Kelly for that matter.

"John can I ask you a question?" she said. Sounding very tired.

"Sure bug, anything?" I said to her pushing some of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Why can't you be my daddy?" she asked looking up at me.

I almost started crying now. There not enough words I could say to the 5 year old letting her know that there was nothing I wanted more in this world that that. But I couldn't.

"It's not the easy Lily." I said to her. "You can't pick who your parents." I told her.

I just looked at her. Not knowing anything to say to her.

"Go ahead and take your nap Lil." I said placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

I knew that to keep the door open a little bit so some light can get it, but not to much.

I walked into the living room to see Kelly sitting down on the couch. Head in her hands. I didn't have to be a genius to know she was crying.

"Hey." I said walking over to he and sitting down next to her. "Everything's goign to be okay." I said pulling the blonde into my side.

"How can you be so sure John?" she asked looking up at me. "This is the first time those kids have done something to Lily." she told.

"This has happened before?" I asked looking at her.

"Not this exact situation. But last year, students were allowed to bring in their father's and Lily brought Mike in and the kids laughed at her. They said she must have been a bad girl for her daddy to leave her." Kelly told me.

Okay so now I was seriously pissed off right now. How could be kids be so cruel these days. More importantly five year olds. They were all supposed to get along and make best friends. Color with other and play in the sandbox. Make poke fun of others and make them cry.

"Was there anything that happened before that?" I asked her.

"No it's only been those two times." she said to em while wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Mike and Alex told me that they signed her out of the school and to find somewhere else for her to go next year." she added.

"So Lil's on a summer break?" I asked Kelly.

I got the perfect idea and was really hoping that Kelly would agree with me. Of course I couldn't blame her if she didn't want to. But I hoped she would agree to it.

"Yeah for the next 3 months." she said looking at me confused. "Why?" she asked.

I took a deep breath before I said anything. Trying to figure out how to say this without making her even more upset.

"Well after hearing what happened, I was think that maybe me, you, and Lily could go somewhere for awhile." I told her.

I could tell that she didn't know what to think about it.

"What do you mean by go somewhere?" she asked me. "Your going back to Hollywood aren't you?" she said sounding hurt and pissed off.

"Hell no I'm not going back there Kelly." I said to her. "What I meant was we could go to Flordia for a week or two. Just clear yours and her mind of everything that has happened in recent events." I told her.

I watched as looked down and away from me. I knew she was acualy thinking about it. I hoped she would say yes. I really wanted her to say yes. I wanted her and Lily to myself. If only for two weeks.

"I don't know John." she said to me. "As much fun as that sounds, I don't know if I can afford it for that long." she told me.

"You woulnd't have to worry about it. I'll pay for everything while we are there. All you hav to wory about is having fun with me and Lily. I know that it's pretty sudden and short notice. But I think it will help Lily if she got to spend some fun quality time with and not worry about you leaving for work or her going to school and being teased there. It will be good for you both." I assured her.

"When do you want to go?" she asked looking back at me.

"Whenever you want to go. I own a two-room condo on the beach at one of those Condo Complexs there so, all I have to do is tell the condo staff so they can clean it up and get things ready." I told her.

I watched as Kelly looked down and closed her eyes. I could tell she wanted to. But maybe it was being there so long with out her brothers or their wives there was what was holding her back.

"If you don't want to spend the night in the same bed with me that's fine. The couch pulls out into a bed and I can sleep there." I told her.

"It's not that John." she told me. "I don't know how well Lily will take to it. She has never left the state and never went a day without seeing her aunts and uncles and Trish." she added.

Okay so it made me feel alittle bit better that it wasn't because of me. But I did feel bad because I didn't think about it that way.

"I know Lily will want to do, so I guess we can go. But she will want to go DisneyLand or World or which ever one is in Flordia." she told me.

"Oh course she would. Hell I'm grown man and I still love the place." I said laughing.

I smiled when she laughed at me as well.

"Alright well then I guess were going to Flordia." Kelly said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Next Chapter: <strong>_Kelly talks to her fanily about her and Lily going to Flordia with John and Alex has a problem with it.  
><em>**PS: **_When you leave a review, please answer these 3 questions:  
><strong>1.) What did you like about this chapter in particular?<strong>  
><strong>2.) Why do you think John wanted Kelly&amp;Lily to go with him so much?<strong>  
><strong>3.) WHat do you want to see in the next chapter?<strong>_


	8. Family Talk

_A/N: A special thanks to __**xAmericanHoney; therealchamps; Cena's baby doll; AngelsDestiny22; Viper Cena Fan; my time is now; nicnacboom12; chaingangprincess18; Andi the Amazing; **__for the reviews.  
>You all are truly amazing and special to me for reading and reviewing.<em>

_**As you all may know, I plan on doing 3 Christmas style stories. All 3 stories will be linked with each other, kind of like a sequel, but THEY will NOT be. && they are:  
><strong>__Kelly Kelly & Crimson: 12 Days of Christmas  
>Eve Torres &amp; AJ: I'll Be Home for Christmas<br>Velvet Sky & Justin Gabriel: Santa Baby__**  
>All 3 stories will only be 5 chapters long. The stories will go in the order listed above. So please be patience with me. I only ask for that.<strong>_

**Couple: **John Cena(Felix Anthony) && Kelly Mizanan(Kelly Kelly)**  
>Summary:<strong>John Cena and Kelly Mizanan were best friends for life until John left to pursue his acting dream. 10 years later he comes home to finds things weren't exactly how he wanted them. Will he become the man he wants to be?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K

_**I'm Coming Home - Chapter VIII - Family Talk  
>In the Last Chapter - <strong>__John asked Kelly if her and Lily would come to Flordia with him for a few months._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>_

I sat, nervously waiting for Maryse and Mike to arrive here for our weekly sibling dinner. Alex was mad because John was here, but oh well. I still hadn't talked to any of them about to me and Lily going to Flordia with John in a few weeks for two months are so. I knew that Maryse and Eve would be happy about it and tell me to go and not to worry about my brothers, but it was what my brothers had to say that would help me make my final decision. I loved Mike and Alex and I always loved their honesty, no matter how many times I didn't want it at the time.

I knew Alex wouldn't like it, but given Lily's current state, I don't think he would let his hatred for John get in the way of that. Alex loved Lily, and always wanted to see her happy. He knew how much Lily already loved John and she's only known him for a little over a week. But then again, she was like me. It had only taken me seeing John one time before falling for him. Of course he hadn't know then and most certainky won't know anytime soon.

"You can relax a bit Kells." I heard me sister-in-law say, walking up to me from behind. "Don't worry about Alex, once he realizes how much Lily wants this, he will agree to it." Eve added.

I knew she was right. Between myself, Lily, and Eve, I knew it wouldn't take much begging to get Alex to agree. But it still pained me to know that he was holding out only because of John.

"I know, I just he realized that I am only doing this for Lily. Not for myself or John." I said to her. "John think this might help Lily." I added.

"I agree with him Kelly." Eve said to me. "You have always wanted to Flordia, but always said that you didn't have the time or money." she added.

Which was true. Sure I had a nice job and the pay was good, but I was a single parent. Making sure that Lily got everything she wanted and needed before getting me anything. Let alone spending it on a trip. But Lily was getting to the age where if we did go, she would more than likely remember it. So of course I wanted to go.

"Your brother and sister are here." John said walking into the room.

I turned to see John, with Lily on his back, both smiling at Eve and myself.

"Aww she has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" Eve said smiling while taking a picture of the two.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. I saw the look on John's face and knew he had no problem with it. I just wished that Alex would see the look on John's face. Or let alone, see the two together. Sometimes, the two would do something, and if you didn't know better, you would swear that the two were father and daughter. But they wasn't.

"Mommy, Aunite Ryse and Uncle Mike are here." Lily said jumping up and down on John's back. "And they brought Taylor with them." she said sounding happy.

Lily loved her little cousin. She loved holding the newborn boy as well. But since Lily was so young, we would have Lily sit down on the couch, on someone's lap while holding the baby. It was beyond cute.

"Well then I think it's time to get ready to eat." Eve said walking up to John and Lily. "You wanna come with me to finish setting up." she said holding her hands out to Lily.

I laughed when Lily's smile grew bigger and she started to jump on John's back. He didn't look like it bothered him, but I knew that deep down, inside, that it must have he just didn't want to hurt Lily's feelings.

"Lily sweetie, stop jumping on John's back." I said to her.

"Oh she's alright." John said to me.

I was about to tell him something when Lily jumped from John's back to Eve's arms.

"Lily Ann Mizanan." I said to her. "You do not do that." I added.

"Sorry mommy and John." she said looking down.

"It's okay ladybug." John said giving her a kiss. "You just have to be careful. Jumping like can hurt someone." he added.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Lily said almost in tears.

"We know you didn't baby girl." I said walking over to her and kissing her forehead. "You just can't do that anymore okay." I said.

"Okay mommy." she said looking up and kissing the tip of my nose.

I smiled and watched as Eve and Lily left the room. Lily talking about holding Taylor and beating Mike at some game. I was glad that Lily had some like her uncles and John in her life. She had never laked for anything in life and never would. Not if I had anything to say about it.

"Hey you okay?" John asked rubbing my arm up and down. "You don't look to happy." he added.

"Yeah I'm good." I said to him with a smile. "John, when I talk to Mike and Alex about goign to Flordia, please promise me that you won't say anything. And I mean anything at all. Unless Alex or Mike asks you personally." I said to him.

"Sure." he said.

I knew he didn't understand why though.

"It's just Alex doesn't particuall like you right now. And I don't want you two arguing today." I said to him.

"Alright fine." he said.

I could tell that he didn't like it for one bit. But I kew that Alex would ask John why he asked me and Lily to Flordia with him. Of course it wasn't anyone's business and I had already agreed to it, but I just want my brother support.

"Thank you." I said giving him a kiss on the cheeck before walking out to help Eve set up for dinner.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. So many of them. But I didn't want to hear them right about now. I just wanted to get through this dinner without any complications.

It wasn't long before the table was set up for all six adults, Lily and Taylor. Lily was sitting in her booster seat which was located between myself and John. Taylor was in his high chair between Maryse and Eve. Both of which would take turns feeding the baby.

"So uh, Kelly what did you want to talk to us about?" Mike asked.

Not really surprised at how cut-to-the-chase he was.

"Lily and I are going away with John for two months." I said to him.

I decided to just tell them the truth. I had done told John yes. We was really going. But Alex didn't know that. I looked over at him and he was just looking at his plate. None-to-happy.

"What!" Mike said sounding surprised. "When?" he asked.

"We will be leaving in two weeks." I said not being able to look my oldest brother in the eye.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" he asked.

Mike didn't sound angry, only hurt. Hurt that I had waited until now to talk to him about this and not before.

"I didn't want you to try talking me out of this." I said to him. "Please don't blame John for any of this, he just offered for me and Lily to come. I made the decision all on my own." I told him.

"But why would you want to go?" Alex asked finally getting into the conversation.

"Alex please, I know how you feel abotu John, but we both think that this could help Lily." I said him.

It wasn't till I had said that that I realized what I said. I knew Alex would be mad after it. But I honestly couldn't care less. This was something that I wanted, along with Lily.

"John is not Lily's famil." Alex said through gritted teeth. "So excuse me for not believeing a damn thing he says." he added.

"Now wait a minute." I heard John cutting in.

This won't be good. I looked over to Maryse, who along with Eve, was already getting Taylor and Lily out of the room. I was greatful that Eve and Ryse knew I didn't want either kids to hear this soon to be heated arguement.

"I know that neither one of particually like me and I honestly don't blame you. But this isn't about me. I figured that both Kelly and Lily could use the time to get away and have a stress free time. Exspecially considering everything that happened over the past two weeks." John said to both of my brothers. "If you don't believe me, you all can come with us." he added.

I knew it would hush my brothers up, btu I also just hoped that neither one would take John up on the offer. I love my brothers, I really do, but they could be extremly sometimes with how protective they are.

"John it;s about whether we like you or not." Mike started saying.

"Yeah it is." Alex said cutting him off. "I don't like you one bit Cena. So why do you think I should let you around Kelly and Lily. Let alone two whole months." he added.

"Alex if you haven't noticed, Lily loves him. She has opened up to John better than anyone else I have seen her with. They have this weird relationship." I told him. "And Lily wants to go. So do you really wanna break her and then have to explain to her why you didn't want her to go." I said to him.

I knew what I was doing. I knew that by tellign Alex this, that he would melt like putty into my hands and agree to the trip. He would do anything for Lily. Mike would to. So I knew that neither one would be able to say no to her. I knew it was wrong to play the card, but I did it for Lily. Not for myself. If it was just me, I would have told John to leave town and never show his face around me ever again. But I couldn't. My daughter loved him. And unfortanetly so do I. I would just never let him know. It would be hard sometimes. But I had to. I had already lost John once. I couldn't be able to do it again.

"Alright fine." both Mike and Alex said at the same time.

"Despite what Alex thinks, I think this trip will be good for the two of you." Mike said walking over and giving me a hug.

"Only on one condition." Alex said looking at John. "You leave me all the information to get ahold of you." he added.

I looked at brother like he was stupid. He was starting to remind me of dad.

"Alright that's fine." John said acting like he didn't care that Alex would want the information. "I can even give the hotel room number, and the number to call the room." he added.

We stayed for a few hours later. I was surprised at how John and Alex got along. But Eve had told me that Alex had pulled John away and had a private talk with him. I didn't know whether to be scared or what about it. Even while we was in high school, John and Alex never really got along. But that was then. We were all teenagers then. Now we was adults. All living our dream. With our own lives. I understood where Alex was coming from, but I felt that he shouldn't have a say in any of this.

"You ready?" I heard John say to me.

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile. I was pretty tired and John must have seen it. I didn't even feel like saying anything, just noded my. Lily was already asleep, so John carried her to car while I said my goodbyes to Eve and Maryse.

"So do you have any idea what John and Alex talked about?" I asked Eve.

"No, none." she said sahking her head as well. "But I will get something from him later tonight, and when I do, I will text you to let you know." she added.

"Alright thanks girl." I said giving her a hug. "See ya later Ryse." I added giving her a hug also.

"I will see you later Kel." she said.

Thankfully it wasn't a long walk to the car from the house and also that John was driving.

We had barely just left Alex & Eve's driveway before I started falling asleep.

I honestly couldn't have had a better dream. It was of me, Lily, and John. All in Flordia having a good time. As a family.

_Family_

We wasn't a family. Far from it. Lily and myself was. But techinally John was no part of it. But if that was the case, then why did it feel like he did.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Next Chapter: <strong>_While packing for the trip, John gets a call from an old friend.  
><em>**PS: **_When you leave a review, please answer these 3 questions:  
><em>_**1.) What did you like about this chapter in particular?**__  
><em>_**2.) Who do you think the old friend is & what do they want?**__  
><em>_**3.) WHat do you want to see in the next chapter?**_


	9. Will You?

_**A/N: **__A special thank you to __***|therealchamps|* *|Viper Cena Fan|* *|my time is now|* *|xCelticPrincess|* *|Cena's baby doll|* **__&& __***|Andi The Amzing|* **__for the great reviwes.  
>&amp;&amp; another special thank you to al of you who have waited for me to update this story.<br>&& to all those who read but didn't leave a review. _

_**A/N: **__I have a another poll on my page of which story you all, as readers&friends, would like for me to do. Now I already started one, which I will update sometime later on in the week. But there are more choices to chose from. I would like to have at least 5 or 6 more voters, so if you already voted, don't worry about it, but if you haven't __**PLEASE**__ do so. It will be __**GREARLY**____apreciated.  
><em>

**Couple: **John Cena(Felix Anthony) && Kelly Mizanan(Kelly Kelly)**  
>Summary:<strong>John Cena and Kelly Mizanan were best friends for life until John left to pursue his acting dream. 10 years later he comes home to finds things weren't exactly how he wanted them. Will he become the man he wants to be?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K

_**I'm Coming Home - Chapter IX - Leaving  
>In the Last Chapter - <strong>__Kelly informed her brother of her & Lily going to Flordia with John._

_**PS: The next WILL BE the last one of the story. **_

_**XXX  
>John's POV<strong>_

If someone told me a amonth ago, that I would be here. In the house of my highschool crush. Waiting for her and her daughter pack to come with me to a trip to Flordia. Just the three us, I wouldn't have believe them. I just wouldn't have been able to see it. But now that it was acually happening, I still couldn't believe it. I would have Kelly and Lily to myself. For two whole months. I was glad that Mike nor Alex was coming. It wasn't against either one of 'em. But I knew that Alex wouldn't leave me alone with Kelly or Lily for that matter.

"We're ready." I heard Kelly say walking into her leaving room carrying Lily's two suitcases.

Kelly had packed most of her stuff last night, except what she would need to get her throught the night and this mourning.

I smiled when I saw Lily walking behind Kelly with a bag a stuffed animal clung tightly to her chest. As I was looking at the animal, I couldn't help but feel like I have seen the animal before. Then I realized, it was the same stuffed animal that I had won Kelly when I had taken her to the state fair the year before I left. I was surprised that she had kept it. Hell to be honest, just until now, I had totally forgotten about the thing.

"So do you two have everything packed and ready to go?" I asked making sure they hadn't forgetten anything. Well at least anything important. If they forgotten something, I had more than enough money to buy them anything and everything they wanted.

I watched as Kelly looked around the house.

"Yes I am sure that we have everything." she said looking back to me.

I smiled and took the suit cases from Kelly to put them in the car. I figured if I had everything ready in the car, Kelly wouldn't have to worry about picking them up. It wasn't that they were heavy, because they wasn't. But they did have some weight to them.

"Your brothers, Maryse, and Eve should be on their way over." I said to her. "I'll wait by the car when your ready." I added.

"No." Lily said running over and grabbing ahold of me. "You can't leave just yet." she aded.

Kelly and myself just chuckled at Lily.

"I'm not going anywhere without you or your mom, Lilybug." I said crouching down to look in the four-year old's eyes. "I'm just gonna give you and your mommy some alone time with your aunts and uncles." I added.

I watched as Lily smiled and hugged me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. I never thought it was possible to love someone else's child like I love Lily. I didn't know whether it was just because Kelly was her mother or what. Nor did I care. I love her now and nothing can change that.

"Okay." she said walking back over to Kelly.

I gave Kelly a smile as I stood back up and grabbed the suitcases to take them out to the car. I was putting them in the trunk when Kelly's brother and sister in laws pulled up. Maryse and Eve just gave me a smile as they walked to the front door. While Alex and Mike walked over to me.

"So did you get it?" I asked Alex as him and his brother got close enough.

"Yeah." he said pulling the bag out of his jacket pocket and handing it to me.

I looked at Alex when he nodded his head. I smiled and went to open it up to look at it. When I first talked to Mike and Alex about this, I was shocked that Alex had agreed to help me. But I was glad. Things were getting better between the two of us. For Kelly and Lily's sake.

"Thanks man." I said to him after putting it in one of my bags. I knew it was safe there. "Do you think she will like it?" I asked them both.

"Stop stressing about it man." Mike said chuckling. "She will love it." he added.

"It's the perfect one for her." Alex said. "Just don't fuck up my hard work." he added with a smile.

I didn't know whether to smile at them or what.

"What hard work?" I heard Lily say walking over to us.

"We were just talking about how well John and I are getting along." Alex said to his sister without any hesitation.

I was glad that it was Alex who was able to say it and not me. Cause I knew that Kelly wouldn't believe me and wouldn't keep asking me about it.

The six of us, plus Lily and Taylor, all stood there for a few more minutes and kept talking. Alex and Eve had wanted to come with us, but couldn't because of Eve's brother and Alex didn't think his manager was ready to run the club by himself just yet. But he had talked me and Kelly into going somewhere else sometime when him and Eve could get away. Along with Mike and Maryse. I was pretty sure that it wasn't just because of work that Alex couldn't make it. He knew my plan and I was glad that he decided to stay back.

After a few minutes of talking, we said our last goodbyes before putting Lily in her seat, and heading toward the airport.

_**XXX  
>Kelly's POV<strong>_

After what felt like a long time on the plane, we was finally in our hotel room. Or suite or whatever it was. But it was big. And I loved it.

"So you like it?" John asked.

I looked at him as he walked into the living room. Carrying Lily. Who had her arms wrapped around his neck and was sound asleep.

"I love it." I said walkign over to him and placing a kiss on cheeck.

"Her let me lay her in bed." I said trying to grab her from him.

"No, I got it." he said to me. "Why don't you go relax or something?" he said before walking away.

I just watched as he walked away. Not sure what to think about it. It was a bit strange to see him act this way. Exspecially toward my daughter. But I was glad. He has only know her for two weeks and he is already acting like her dad. Which made me happy knowing that he cared and loved about her so much.

"She stayed asleep even when I was laying her down." John said walking back into the room. 'The plan ride must have worn her out." he added when he sat down on the couch, and pulled me down with him. It was times like this made me realize no matter how mad I may be at John, I could never turn my back on him. I loved him. And I am pretty sure that I still do. Which is why I promised not only myself, but also Eve and Maryse, that I would play this trip safe. I honestly don't think that I could handle losing John a second time.

"Thank you for inviting me and Lily." I said looking at him. "You didn't have to." I added.

I didn't what to think when John pushed the hair that was around my face, away, tucking it behind my ear,

"Don't thank me." he said then kissing me.

I absolutly love his kisses. They were just sweet and innocent. Never to demanding and never to rough.

When I felt him pull away I smiled while opening my eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"For comign with me. And bringing Lily." he added. Giving me a smile of his own.

For the rest iof the night, we had fun. After Lily woke up from her nap, we all changed and got ready for dinner. John had taken us this seafood beautiful seafood place that was located one of the many peirs by our place. And thankfully that served chicken fingers. I've never seen Lily eat any kind of seafood.

After dinner we walked on the beach. Well John and I walked. Lily had once again talked John into letting her sit on his shoulders, and he gave in. I remember back while we was in high school I would do the same thing. Except for me it was always piggy back rides. It wasn't long before we made it back to our condo. I had given Lilly her bath and was getting her ready for bed while John took his shower.

"Mommy, do you love John?" Lily asked me.

To be honest, I wasn't really surprised to hear my daughter ask me that. Every since John came back into town, we spent almost every day together. If he wasn't at our house for dinner and a movie, we was over at his. Or going somewhere.

"It's complicated baby." I said kissing her forehead. "But yes I do." I said to to her.

"Do you think John loves us?" she asked me.

I honestly wished that I could answer that. I was pretty sure that he loved Lily, there was no other possible explanation other than that for the way he treats her. But I also didn't want to get her hopes up about John. If I learned anything from my past with him, is to never get your hopes up.

"I do." I heard John say from the door way.

I turned to see him looking at us both. I couldn't read what he was thinking and irritated me.

"I love you to John." Lily said before finally closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

I knew from experience not to leave until I knew Lily was fast asleep. But since we had a long day today, it didn't nearly half as long for to out than usual. While in the living room, I couldn't help but pase back and forth. Not sure what to say to him. I didn't know if I should hope that he heard me tell Lily that I love John or not. On one hand I hoped he had heard and maybe he felt the same way, but then on the other, if he didn't feel the same way, there was no way I could stay here, with John, for the whole two months.

"So do you really love me, or did you just say that for Lily's sake?" he asked looking at me.

I looked him up and down. Not sure how the John that I remembered, the skinny boy, could turn into the John he was now, in 5 years. But I wasn't bitching. He was perfect now more than ever.

"Kelly please." he pleaded with me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he truly did want to know. And that look gave me hope.

"I really meant it John." I said to him. "I know that you never expected this and neither did I, and I'm sorry." I said to him but was cut off by his lips.

I couldn't help but feel myself giving in to his kiss. This one was so much better than the one we had earlier. I didn't know if it was ebcause I had just told him that I really did love him or what. I didn't know what to think when he once again pulled away.

"I love you to." he said resting his forhead against mine. "I never stopped loving you Kelly. Even while I lived aross the country, your the only person I wished was there with me. Your reason I came home. I love you so much Kelly. And Lily to." he added.

I felt the tears in my eyes start to form, but John wiped them away before the fell down my face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"Because I never expected any of this." I said to him.

"Marry me." he said to me.

I just stood there and looked at him. I watched as he took a step back from me and nelt down on one knee. I put my hand up over my mouth to keep me from screaming as he pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. I felt the tears in my eyes once again as I looked at the ring. It was same ring that I had always wanted.

"I wasn't planning on doing this tonight, but after hearing you tell me that you love me, I couldn't wait. So will do you do me the honor of marrying me? Letting me be a father to Lily and our own children." he said to me.

_**XXX**_

_**In The Next Chapter: **__Kelly gives John her answer._

_**When you leave a review, please answer these 3 questions:  
>1.) What did you like about this chapter in particular?<br>2.) What do you think Kelly will say to John?  
>3.) What do you want to see in the next chapter?<strong>_


End file.
